Just So
by JeDorsToutLeTemps
Summary: Steve Rogers was not a virgin. He laughed in the face of virgin. ;/; a series of first times, where Steve is shipped with everyone (but especially Bucky)


Steve's first kiss was Bucky Barnes, when he was 12 and Bucky was 13.

They had grown up in a queer neighborhood, so it wasn't something they knew nothing about.

Bucky, a ladies man who could get all the ladies except the ones labeled "funny," had told Steve, a determined introvert, all about how to kiss someone. But Steve, who knew how to do something just so to make the person moan, had no experience.

What was Bucky's solution to _such a travesty_?

He offered to teach Steve how to kiss, only hands-on this time.

Steve had let him, expecting to be a fluke. It was magical and soft and gentle, and Bucky had done _everything_ he had told Steve about. Tongues had clashed, lips had melded to each other, Steve had pulled at Bucky's hair and let out embarrassing sounds.

Bucky assured him that the kiss had been great for him, too, after he had pulled back, a panting mess. Steve had preened.

Steve had also really, really liked it and wanted to do it again, but he didn't ask and Bucky never offered again.

They didn't talk much about it after the fact, but they remembered it years later.

(His second first kiss was Pvt. Lorraine, who surprised him. That kiss was great, too, but it didn't compare to Bucky's.)

* * *

Steve's first time going down on someone had been, no joke, one of the USO girls - and he didn't even know her name.

She had walked right up to him - backstage and after a show, so they wouldn't get caught - and said, "do you know how to pleasure a woman?"

He had blushed, and shook his head shyly. Bucky had taught him things, but he'd never said anything about what she was asking about.

"Do you want to learn?" She had asked, and Steve had just gone with it.

She had dragged him to his room - where he got dressed and ate in between the publicity things he was forced to do - and locked the door behind her. She walked over to the couch that was in the room, pulled off her skirt, and then sat down with her legs splayed out.

He learned a lot from her, how to nose at a woman's folds, how and where to touch to make her back arch, how to crook his fingers just so to make her keen. He also learned how she liked when his tongue was never doing the same thing for too long.

She pulled at his hair, just like he had years before, and called out his name like a prayer when she came.

He was called away - to greet some higher up that wanted him to be in movies - before she could return the favor.

* * *

Steve's first orgasm that came from someone not himself, was honestly Howard Stark.

Howard had cornered him in his lab, when Steve was just walking through to say hi, and had offered to "ravish you like a red woman."

Steve had tentatively given the okay, and has yet to regret it.

Howard had bent down so he was kneeling, unbuttoned Steve's slacks, and pulled both layers down around his thighs. His hands circled Steve's dick, and then he said, "I've wanted to do this since we pulled you out of that chamber."

Steve had let out a breathy laugh, which Howard grinned at.

Howard's hands had callouses from fingertip to wrist, and they worked like magic to Steve. His tongue was even better.

Steve learned a lot from Howard, too, like how much he _liked_ when he was licked base to tip, and how much he _liked_ calloused hands squeezing at the base and twisting at the tip. He also learned that Howard liked - a lot - when Steve's hands had started to guide his head, and how Howard was a swallow-er.

Colonel Phillips had almost walked in on them, and where Steve was mortified, Howard said that it wouldn't be his first time.

When Steve walked back out of the lab, felling a little more relaxed, Howard had slapped his ass. He was razed about it for weeks.

* * *

Steve's first time had been Peggy Carter, just before he shipped out to Austria.

She had helped him roll on the condom, but let him guide himself into her. It wasn't her first time, but it was his, so she let him pause for a moment. Then, he had started to thrust, and it was magical, just like his first kiss had been.

The serum had affected him in ways he didn't yet know, but that day, he learned something about the side effects. He could go on forever. He could come, over and over, with less time in between that it took to throw his shield.

Peggy had appreciated that stamina, and even though he finished quickly that first time, he was ready for the second round within minutes.

Somehow, she came more times than he did.

* * *

Steve's first circle jerk - Christ, when had he become so sexually liberated? - had been with the Commandos.

Bucky was still alive, and he and Dernier had started it. Dum Dum and Jim had loved the idea - something about being _way too tense_, and _this'll help, you know, it will_ \- and roped the others into it.

Steve had walked in on it. Then, he had joined, with only minimal blushing (because he still couldn't get over the naked factor of sex and everything under that umbrella).

They had joked around the entire time, though Steve mostly listened as Bucky and Gabe razed each other.

At first, he had been slow and ready to stop at a moments notice. Then, Bucky had told him if he didn't hurry up, they would all stop and wait for Steve to come, basically ensuring that Steve die of embarrassment. Bucky had been watching him specifically before and after the threat, and so Steve, always eager to please Bucky, had done as he was told. They went back to talking and laughing.

He wasn't the first to come. When he came, however, the others had all wolf whistled, just like when all the rest busted a nut.

Then, they'd had to pack up the place quick and move on to the next HYDRA base. (Steve's life had become a flash bang of moving camp, so he was used to it. But he wished they could all go back, and live in a moment like that forever - where they were just joking around and having fun.)

* * *

Steve's first time with an Avenger was with Thor.

Thor had told him, "in Asgard, it is often a sign of companionship to engage in sexual acts together. Would you be interested?"

Steve had shrugged - Thor was a specimen, okay? - and said, "sure, Thor. We should do it in privacy, though."

It had mostly been them watching each other get themselves off, until Steve offered to show Thor what Midgardians liked to do with their tongues.

Thor had been delighted by the bj, and Steve had been keen to do it - over and over again, if he could. (What? Steve liked to get pleasure from pleasuring.)

* * *

Steve's first "friendly fire" had been Tony Stark. It was also the first time he had sexual relations with someone related to someone he had had sexual relations with, if that makes any sense.

Honestly, Steve wasn't sure how it had started. He just knew that it was mead and also Tony's voice, because Steve was a sucker for dry wit and deep voices.

He doesn't remember much - just that there was some sort of porn on the TV, and Tony's calloused hands all over his body. His own hands hand been on Tony's, so it was a fair trade.

Tony had laughed when Steve had came - probably because Steve was never quiet about those things, and he was always, always messy. Tony wasn't any better.

* * *

Steve's first time being "Sex Pollen-ed," in the words of Tony Stark, he was cured by Natasha Romanoff.

He was locked in a room, trying desperately to get himself off - _it wasn't working, Jesus Christ, it was not working_ \- when she had walked in and locked the door just like the USO girl from so many years before.

She had told him to tell her what he wanted, and so he started out on a long, long list of things he had always wanted her to do to him.

She did every single thing, starting with titfucking and ending with coming all over her face (which was the last round, seven of seven, because, guess what, she had stamina melting out of her ears, too). She came almost as much as he did, even though she hadn't been sex pollen-ed. He was happy to do it, even with his sex-addled mind.

Later, when they were done and getting dressed to enter the real world again, she told him, "we can repeat that anytime you want," and left with her hips swinging. The sex pollen had worn off, but he was hard again.

* * *

Steve's first time being rode was by Darcy Lewis.

She had asked him to come down to her floor, to "help with something," and then pushed him up against the wall like Howard had.

Of course, things got steamy quickly - her kisses were delightfully enticing - and he had picked her up, and walked her to her room. He'd done the sex, as every one this century said, mostly with him on top, except the one time he and Peggy had done it on their sides, with her leg up in the air and him thrusting into her from behind. Darcy had other ideas.

She pushed him onto his back, didn't bother with a condom - she was apparently on the pill, whatever that meant, but she said it was fine, so he went with it - and rolled her hips as she sunk down.

Steve... was really, really happy that he got the chance to be with Darcy in the way they were. He still considered it intimate, even though he had "been" with so many people.

She rolled her hips a lot, and raised herself off of him enough that he was nearly begging her to sink back down. She was slow and savoring but Steve wanted to go faster - he always did. But he let her have her fun, and found he liked the way her hands rested on his chest.

She was beautiful when she came, her head thrown back and her eyes squeezed shut.

She let him go as fast as he wanted, and it was also the first time he "came inside."

* * *

Steve's first time being a top was with Clint Barton.

Steve had been gentle at first, not sure what he was doing. Clint had taught him how to do some things, like how fast to go and how to angle himself just so.

Clint had a blast. So did Steve.

* * *

Steve's first threesome was with James Rhodes and Carol Danvers.

It was a game of double team. First Carol, then Rhodey, then him.

It was a fun new experience to pleasure someone with another person intent on the same thing. It was a brilliant new experience to have it happen to him.

* * *

Steve's first time breaking his No Co-Workers/Neighbors rule was with Sharon Carter.

She was amazing, and fast, and flexible. He'd noticed that Natasha was, too, and Clint, so it must be a SHIELD thing. She told him that he was pretty flexible, too, and he grinned and thrusted harder.

She became something of a casual, regular thing after the first time in her kitchen.

A lot of firsts came from her (including being tied up, licking food off of her and using a toy to get her off).

* * *

Steve's first time with a (almost) stranger was with Sam Wilson.

What? Sam Wilson was sweaty and hot and Steve couldn't help himself.

Their friendship grew from that first time (and really, i was barely what first time implies - they watched each other get off), and Steve was happy to keep Sam in his circle.

* * *

Steve's first time being a bottom was with Bucky.

Bucky, who had so much anger and wanted to get it all out. Bucky, who had been his first first. Bucky, who had been through so much and had no way to vent about it.

Bucky, at first, doesn't want to, and Steve's fine with it. He doesn't want to put Bucky through anything he doesn't want to do. But, then, Bucky agreed, and Steve... was maybe a little too happy about it.

(Steve had been half in love with Bucky since he was 12 years old, so it was perfectly okay that he was so happy about it, alright?)

Bucky was rough, just as Steve knew he would be. But Bucky couldn't really help it, and Steve liked it, so whatever.

(He ended things with Sharon, even though they were mostly over anyway. Bucky became his serious boyfriend, and Steve was happy for once.)

* * *

Later, when an interviewer asked Steve what it was like to be a virgin still (going off of the 'waiting until marriage' thing), Steve had burst out laughing.

In fact, he laughed so hard, he cried. The interviewer blushed bright red.

He wasn't asked about it again.


End file.
